Harry Potter and Way Of The Sith
by Stabsdagoblin
Summary: How will Hogwarts react to a sith harry one who doesn't back down one willing to kill.
1. The Start To Power

Harry had never had a fun,never had the friends or even true it was no suprise when Harry had come to think there was no good in the world only this assumption would be in his eyes proven on the day of his hogwarts acception letter.

"Boy get the mail" his uncle commanded. Harry thought to himself "Best to do what he says i dont want another beating".So he walked over to the doorway and grabbed the letters taking a glance he noticed that two of them had his name on tucked them into his shirt figuring he would read them when he was shoved into his cuboard."Boy whats taking you so long" his uncle walked over to his uncle who was enjoying his dinner and handed him the Harry did that Dudley ran into the room and punched Harry."Whats happening" Harry thought as he crashed through the aunt screamed and Uncle Vernon ran out grabbed Harry and came back in tossing Harry to the floor and began kicking him yelling "You freaks have powers so fix it FIX IT".To Harry it was all just a blur of pain and he did what he always did in this situation he stopped paying attention.

When Harry awoke he found himself in an all white room and standing in the center was a strange was strange beacuse not only did he wear weird clothes but he had tentacles coming out of the back of his was staring at Harry and said "Do you want revenge on them?"Harry just stared at him silently expecting this man to be like his if the man could here his thoughts he said "I wont hurt you but I will teach you how to hurt others how to kill how to torture and above all else how to manipulate people to bend them to your will but to do this you must swear to never walk the path of the light and forever stay on the path of darkness do you accept?"Harry responded with a "Yes."Then let us begin".

"What I am going to teach you about is the force it is in all living creatures and is a power to be used in any way you wish for you are not going to be a foolish jedi who thinks they are its servant".Harry was wondering who this man was and how could he Harry of all people use this force power if it was as powerful as the man claimed."Sir"Harry began "Who are you"?The Man responded with "Revan my name is Revan but that does not matter now lets begin your traning was long and diffcult and Harry learned that many force powers got there power from emotions things like force lighting came from anger and force choke came from hate and force drain from jealosy and the list went on and on untill harry could barely remember them all but he did and soon he could use ther force as good as Revan and soon Revan told him it was time to leave and as a parting gift he gave him instructions on how to build a lightsaber."But where will i find the crystals for it"?Harry asked."That i dont know but i can not keep you here any longer"Revan readied himself to be brought back to the dursleys and he smiled he would have fun with them.

Authors note I know that this first chapter was short sorry this is my first fanfiction well please review so i know how to improve my story.


	2. The Deaths of The Dursleys

arry came out of Revans realm to find himself still being beaten by Vernon."Time must have stopped for my trainning" he Vernon grabbed his neck and pulled Harry face to face with him "FIX MY WINDOW FREAK"he Harry let loose and wave of force lighting and it his uncle in his chest causing him to drop Harry and fly backwards and hit the heard the crash and ran downstairs Dudley trailing behind her and when they saw Harry shooting lighting from his fingertips and Vernon screaming in agony they both went turned towards them and extended both hands as if he was choking someone and both Petunia and Dudley where lifted into the air grasping at there necks trying to get rid of the invisble hands choking looked at them and smiled he flicked his hands and Petunia and her son flew into Vernons corpse.

"For all you have done to me you will suffer his fate IF NOT WORSE NOW SAY GOODBYE"Harry said as he pulled his hand back and then pushed it forward causing both mother and son to fly backwards threw the wall making it using the force to make him run faster cought Dudley midair and sent electrity threw him and flung Dudley into the house next doors Dudley went threw the wall and exploded causing the whole building to collapse Petunia thoght to her self "He-hes a mon-monster my poor Dud-Duders"using her nickname for turned and with a demonic smile raised his hand and shot more force lighting making her slam into a car going across the street exploding along with the car.

Harry used the force to make himself invisble and hid as the cops arrived and after looking at the carrange all left expect one who was suppose to stop the killer if he came could barley hold back his laugh at that one that pathetic man stop him?Harry snuck behind the man and used the force to choke him he smiled as the mans body hit the floor he went to his aunt and uncles room taking his aunts jewelry and his uncles coin collection he figured they would make him alot of as he left still invisble he rembered the strange letters he pulled the first one out and it said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Why would I bring a broom Harry wondered.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He stared in amazment this would be his chance to learn even more things and gain more power he eagerly opened the second and soon relised that it was his school supplies list it said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Why would he bring a broom was the first thing that came to Harrys mind but he couldnt stay here any longer he decided and he made his way into the streets of london.

Authors note Ok so to people wondering the whole force lighting exploding people thing that was shown to happen in the force unleashed and as for the invisblity that was shown in the best satr wars game ever Star Wars Knights of The Old as shown when Harry killed the cop he doesnt care who he kills as long as he dislikes them or there in his way he will kill are a Appreciated.


	3. The First Trip To Hogwarts

Harry was sitting in one of the many alleys in london after escaping his aunt and uncles house had stopped being invisble do to it dranning his power he had decided that he didnt need to hide all anyone who opposed him would soon learn the meaning of pain to the fullest extent.

- Dumbledore sat in his office worried about Harry the boy was so young he couldnt let anyone harm checked all the wards he put on for the 3rd time and all he got was that Harry was alive and the house was destroyed but then he noticed something he hadnt seen before one gave him what the place looked like Dumbledore confedent that it would work was happy to see that Harry was in a easy to access place a it hit him why wasnt Harry in the polices custody?Something was very wrong and he needed to investgate. -

Harry felt rested enough to move but as he stood he saw a group of kids numbering around 15 and none of them looked quickly decided to try and get out of it without need to attract unwanted attention there was already going to be trouble for what happned to the Dursleys but that was a step on a erasing his past and with them gone he would need to get rid of anyone else who new of his time with the before he could do any of that he needed to get past these kids so he walked towards them hoping they wouldnt stop as he started to get past them he felt both his arms being pulled back and the boy infront of him punched Harry in the relised that 2 boys had grabbed his arms an had pinned them to his back it felt like they where trying to break his arms and the boy infront of him kept punching while saying"YOU THINK YOU CAN COME ONTO OUR TURF"?Harry managed to break one arm free and extended it saying you want to save me but it wasnt directed at the boy infront of him it was dirrected at the boy in the boy felt his will being broken and found himself pulling out his knife and cutting his friends throat and running over to another person and doing the same.A larger boy with a baseball bat saw this and said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"? and hit the smaller boy in the head snapping his neck boy punching Harry stopped and turned around and seeing the boy with the baseballbat standing over a corpse ran at him and shanked caused people to start attacking him and It turned into a free for all smiled as the 2 boys holding his arms grip slipped he pulled his arms loose and spun really low to the grounnd extending his foot tripped both of them and elbowed them both mid air crushing there quickly sprinted forward grabbed a girl by her face and slammed her into the alley wall repeatedly until her skull was crushed.

By the end of the brawl only Harry and one of the gang members where left Harry had made him kill who he belived to be hi brother as they had similir appearneces."You killed my friends"he said angry."You killed them In cold blood all I did was defend myself you had no reason to start the fihgt"Harry said wondering If he could drive him to sucide without the force it would be a fun thing to do."No no no I didnt kill them I didnt"!The boy said as If trying to convince himself."YOU DID YOU MURDERED THEM YOU STARTED THE FIGHT YOU ARE THE REASON FOR EVERYONES DEATHS!"Harry shouted hoping to make the kid finally kill himself and save Harry the boy gave in he pulled out a knife and cut his own had seen a twinkling eyed headmaster turn the corner just in time to see the boy kill himself.

Dumbledore stared in shock at what he saw a young boy kill himself in front of Harry Potter and a alley of bodies some a little younger than 12 all wounds to him seemed inflicted with weapons and as Harry wasnt holding any such thing he could safley assume that Harry had been pulled into a street knew that street brawls sometimes got people killed but not on this kind of scale muggles really are getting out of hand killing 15 people thats obvisouly had no idea what a nukeclear missile did and it was almost laughble.

Harry watched and got ready to kill yet another person this time a feeble old man but then he heard a hum he regonized that hum it was that of a lightsabers!He turned quickly just in time to see a man in a trenchcoat charge him with a green lightsaber and jumped back just in time and used force expected it to drop the man in one go but it didnt instead the man smiled and jumped high into the air and Harry seizing the chance extended his hand and shot the man further into the the man fell 90 feet he reganed his balance and landed into a roll and jumped forward holding his lightsaber out in front of him spinning his entire he shot towards Harry Dumbledore stood there in shock when he had seen the strange man jump from atop a building he had been worried even more so when the strange beam of light came from the cylindor and especially when he jumped 90 feet into the air and came down grinning how ould he have survived that?"No he is going to kill Harry!"Dumbledore Harry did a front flip over the man shooting lighting at his back but man was now heading streight for Dumbledore but before he reached him Dumbledores wand was out and casting a stupfey it hit the man dead in the face and sent him flying back a few groaned as the man stood back up how was he still moving?But a whole in his coat made by his force lighting that missed revealed many scars."Oh no is that him?No he was killed by Revan did he have a apprentice mabye this was him but right now he needed to leave and with that lightsaber but he coldnt leave the old man he was one of the wizards dammit he had to save him so Harry lunged at the man deterimed to get the lightsaber.

The man had a spare hanging half out of his coat Harry couldnt belive it no wonder he was a pulled it out and tryed to stab the man in the back but he swiftly turned and was suprised at how fast he moved was he holding back?With no time to question it Harry barley blocked a swing and then another and seemed to be no end to his blows Harrys arms where getting tired and then finally he didnt raise his lightsaber to block a stab and Harry dropped the saber he thought he would fall back but the man apparently unsatisfied kicked Harry into the wall and Harry slumped down there waiting for the finishing blow when a orange beam of light streaked into the man sending him back a few feet he stood up and looking at Dumbledore ran quickly ran over to Harry and using his power as headmaster of hogwarts made a tempoary portkey out of the nearest thing the lightsaber and soon they where both off to hogwarts.

Authors note So are you guys enjoing the story so far please leave a review if you are or if you arent leave one telling me how to make the story better.


	4. Awakening

Dumbledore had scheled a early teacher confrence so as all the teachers sat down discussing upcoming events how to start the they new school year Dumbledore asked for quiet and said "As some of you know I managed to locate Harry Potter what I found with him was disturbing to say the least It seems that he was invloved in a alley brawl and when I arrived the only survivors where Harry and another boy a boy who killed himself infront of Harry the cause seems to be he started the brawl that resulted in 14 deaths not including his own whats even more strange Is that after the brawl Harry turned and jumped back bareley avoiding getting hit with this".Dumbledore said pulling out and turning on the lightsaber."From what I can see it can cut threw anything I test it on and the only reason we have this Is beacuse Harry took it out of his assalites pocket while he was distracted by me and then preceded to put up a courageous fight before being stabbed and kicked into a wall what worries me is the fact that the man seemed almost immortal".A few teachers began mumbleing amongst themselves."But I dont belive that he was completely immortal just a clsoe thing to It Im telling you all this beacuse during the fight Harry kept his own which means he has a strong grasp on magick as he did preform what seemed to be wandless magick but Its probbly just accdental repeatdly confrence dismissed". 


End file.
